Escalera de plata
by maestro jedi
Summary: llegar a la cima, en ocasiones era mas complicado, incluso tendría que hacer cosas que prefería olvidar.
1. Chapter 1

Había momentos en que Billy Joe Cobra, anhelaba y disfrutaba el silencio espectral que despedía la mansión, más cuando jugaba uno de los nuevos juegos como Destiny en la nueva Xbox One de Spencer la cual a un que fuera increíble, era poco apreciada por el castaño que prácticamente vivía endiosado en su computadora con sus programas de edición y filtros para sus películas de terror.

Hombre esto está para morirse – inquirió el fantasma, antes de soltar una risa a un carcajada ante sus propias ocurrencias.

En realidad el juego era absorbente tanto que no había prestado tanta atención a Spencer cuando había salido en la mañana de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hablando de algo que en realidad no recordaba si le había prestado atención o no.

No supo cuánto jugo hasta que un portazo en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el castaño.

Hey Bro – saludo sin voltear a ver a su primo desde el sillón.

Tomare un baño así que déjame solo – replico Spencer encerrándose en el baño al instante que dejaba en claro su petición azoto la puerta con tanta violencia que el fantasma dejo el mando a un lado y se levantó hasta llegar a la puerta del baño.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto a la puerta, Spencer había sido demasiado claro, varias veces en su privacidad.

Déjame solo – gruño el castaño desde adentro.

Como quieras – gruño el fantasma mirando con enojo la puerta después de todo, mucha gente se viera vuelto loca al tener a Billy Joe Cobra preocupado por su persona – idiota – gruño para asi y volvió a jugar su videojuego.

Sabía que la carrera cinematográfica implicaba retos incluso traicionaría su condigo moral, observo de nueva cuenta su mano, suspiro pesadamente dejándose caer dentro del agua, había hecho lo que en realidad había hecho, se cuestionó de nueva cuenta, despreciándose un poco cada vez mas.

Te desprecio – fue lo único que dijo al aire, mientras intentaba alejarse de toda su realidad y eso incluía a cierto fantasma que se alojaba en su habitación y posiblemente rompería el mando del Xbox One de continuar jugando tan violentamente con él.


	2. Chapter 2

La cruda moral, generalmente es peor que una cruda de ebriedad y para el joven cineasta, era a un peor, se sentía peor que nunca, y sabía muy bien cuál era la razón de tal suceso, el desayuno se lo había saltado, auto imponiéndose un castigo que él se creía merecedor. A un que muchas personas podrían comentar lo contrario si él hubiera realizado una encuesta al respecto.

Billy quizás no fuera una de las personas o fantasmas más inteligentes de la historia, pero incluso él se había percatado del cambio presentado por su broamigo, en especial en los últimos días, comía menos se pasaba bastantes horas en el baño y sobre todo había dejado incluso de grabar o editar sus películas.

Bro ¿estás bien? – pregunto al chico que estaba recostado sobre la cama completamente tapado a un que la temperatura estuviera a treinta y seis grados.

Lárgate – gruño el castaño

Esta vez no broamigo – explico el fantasma, mientras se posaba ligeramente sobre la cama – ¿qué te paso? - volvió a preguntar intentando destapar al castaño que de golpe se puso de pie y corrió hacia el baño – no me jodas – gruño el espíritu intentando entrar al baño.

Nunca se habían peleado de esa manera, nunca Spencer le había gritado de esa manera, nunca Billy se había si quiera dignado a levantarle la voz como ese dia lo había hecho, pero en especial nunca pensó en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Spencer por favor – grito el fantasma saliendo de la habitación intentando alcanzar al castaño que incluso con los ojos algo llorosos, había empezado a correr a un más rápido de lo que normalmente lo haría – Spencer no era mi intención – grito el fantasma al momento de detenerse en seco.

No se atrevería, no podía, esa era una completa locura, era su vínculo, su secreto, era su mundo, el fantasma no sabía que hacer al ver como el castaño se arrancaba el famoso collar, si ni para bañarse lo hacía.

Déjame solo – grito el castaño aventando el collar hacia la última posición que había podido observar del espectro, el cual simplemente se había quedado estático observando la trayectoria del objeto en su caída en cámara lenta, su amistad simplemente se había esfumado en la nada.


End file.
